Siobhan Quinn series
Siobhan Quinn series — by Kathleen Tierney (aka Caitlín R. Kiernan). Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview My name's Quinn. If you buy into my reputation, I'm the most notorious demon hunter in New England. But rumors of my badassery have been slightly exaggerated. Instead of having kung-fu skills and a closet full of medieval weapons, I'm an ex-junkie with a talent for being in the wrong place at the right time. Or the right place at the wrong time. Or...whatever. Wanted for crimes against inhumanity I (mostly) didn't commit, I was nearly a midnight snack for a werewolf until I was "saved" by a vampire calling itself the Bride of Quiet. Already cursed by a werewolf bite, the vamp took a pint out of me too. So now...now, well, you wouldn't think it could get worse, but you'd be dead wrong. ~ FF Lead's Species * Werewolf-Vampire hybrid (bitten by both), Demon-monster hunter Primary Supe * Vampire & Werewolves What Sets it Apart * There is no PNR Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Siobhan Quinn—she's repeatedly breaks the fourth wall by talking to the reader. Books in Series Siobhan Quinn series: # Blood Oranges (2013) # Red Delicious (2014) # Cherry Bomb (Feb, 2015) Themes World Building Setting * Providence, Rhode Island * NYC Places: *New England Supernatural Elements ✥ Werepire hybrid, Demon-monster hunter, Vampire, Werewolves, lupe, demons, djinn, ghouls, Ghosts, bridge trolls, necromancers, magic totem, talking bird, bogle, wolfbane, ancient artifact, lucid dreams, ancient prophecy, chosen ones, underworld uprising, , , weird rat creature, three dimensions, half-ghoul twins, Glossary: * Evangelista Penderghast: monster * "Red delicious": what Quinn calls her blood fixes * Wolfbane: Selwyn imbibes some, sets Quinn on a rampage; 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ while Quinn and her girlfriend are snuggling together in the ruins of a building enjoying their drug buzz, a ghoul grabs Quinn's girlfriend and eats her alive. Days later, a vampire attacks Quinn. In both cases, the supernatural perpetrators wind up dead, mostly due to their own clumsy actions. Quinn, though, gets full credit for the deaths in Providence's supernatural gossip mill, with her part in the deaths being exaggerated more and more as the tales are told and retold on the street. The two deaths lead to Quinn's "adoption" by Mean Mr. B (a Beatles reference), who continually changes his name but always begins it with a "B" (e.g., Barlow, Bayard, Baptiste, Balthazar—all having literary or popular culture connections). As Quinn says, Mr. B "is a smooth talker. He could have put the s in suave. Could sell celery to a vampire." (from Red Delicious) He maintains a mysterious aura and is quite secretive about his life, but Quinn knows that he is is heavily involved as a middleman in the supernatural underworld. Soon, Mr. B is paying for her apartment, providing her with heroin, and helping her survive. He also sends her out to assassinate various supernatural monsters, promising his protection in exchange for her services—in other words, he's a pimp, of sorts. Mr. B explains that Quinn's reputation as a monster killer makes her an asset to him in his dealings with supernatural creatures who tend to strike out in deadly ways when their deals go wrong. The supernatural creatures in this series are not noble or romantic. They are monsters who eat people without a qualm or even a second thought. Quinn describes each individual monster in exquisite detail—their sizes, their physiques, their sounds, and even their smells. It's a relief to find a series with absolutely no angst-filled, uber-alpha male heroes and no virginal, feisty-but-submissive heroines. Quinn blows every tired vampire/werewolf trope out of the water. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Caitlín R. Kiernan writing as Kathleen Tierney: SIOBHAN QUINN TRILOGY Protagonist ✥ Siobhan Quinn (sounds like “Chavon”) has been a runaway since the age of twelve and the story of her life is definitely not sugar coated. She's become a junkie and does whatever she needs to get her fix...including stealing and doing tricks. That's until everything changes one night when her best friend and make out buddy gets killed by a ghoul. Quinn's eyes are now wide open and she tells the tale in her own words which are sprinkled with verses from novels (from the hours she spent hanging out in the library) and heavily infused with sarcastic remarks and satire. ~ Goodreads | Sharon ✥ Siobhan Quinn has lived a hard-scrabble life on the streets since she ran away from her abusive and negligent parents as a twelve-year-old. She prefers (demands, really) to be called Quinn, and swiftly corrects anyone who calls her Siobhan. Within a few years of living hand-to-mouth in squalid squats, Quinn gets turned on to heroin one cold night when her friend/supplier/pusher promises that he can warm her up with his product... Nineteen-year-old Quinn looks back over the events of the past few years, telling her story in her cynical, sarcastic, streetwise voice, moving back and forth in time as she goes off on tangents and then abruptly brings us back to the events at hand. She is largely self-educated, having spent a lot of time (in her pre-junkie days) at the public library, soaking up as much knowledge as she could on her own. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Caitlín R. Kiernan writing as Kathleen Tierney: SIOBHAN QUINN TRILOGY Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Blood Oranges (2013): My name’s Quinn. If you buy into my reputation, I’m the most notorious demon hunter in New England. But rumors of my badassery have been slightly exaggerated. Instead of having kung-fu skills and a closet full of medieval weapons, I’m an ex-junkie with a talent for being in the wrong place at the right time. Or the right place at the wrong time. Or…whatever. Wanted for crimes against inhumanity I (mostly) didn’t commit, I was nearly a midnight snack for a werewolf until I was “saved” by a vampire calling itself the Bride of Quiet. Already cursed by a werewolf bite, the vamp took a pint out of me too. So now…now, well, you wouldn’t think it could get worse, but you’d be dead wrong. ~ Goodreads | Blood Oranges (Siobhan Quinn, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—Red Delicious (2014): Siobhan Quinn is back and working a new case in the dark and satirical sequel to Blood Oranges. Half-vampire, half-werewolf Siobhan Quinn survived her initiation into the world of demons and monsters. But staying alive as she becomes entangled in underworld politics might prove to be more difficult. When the daughter of a prominent necromancer vanishes, it's up to Quinn to find the girl. But her search will land her directly in the middle of a struggle between competing forces searching for an ancient artifact of almost unimaginable power... ~ Goodreads | Red Delicious (Siobhan Quinn, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE—Cherry Bomb (Feb, 2015): Meet Siobhan Quinn—Half vampire, half werewolf, and retired monster hunter. Or so she thought… Three years have passed since Quinn turned her back on Providence, Rhode Island’s seedy supernatural underbelly, walking out on Mr. B. and taking a bus headed anywhere. She hoped her escape would give her some peace from the endless parade of horrors. But a dead girl who quarrels with the moon can’t catch a break, and, on the streets of Manhattan, Quinn finds herself caught between a rock and a hard place. Again. What do you do when you’re stuck in the middle of a three-million-year-old grudge match between the ghouls and the djinn, accidentally in possession of a hellish artifact that could turn the tide of the war, all the while being hunted by depraved half-ghoul twins intent on taking the object and ushering in a terrifying Dark Age? Especially when you’ve fallen in love with the woman who got you into this mess—and you ain’t nobody’s hero… ~ Goodreads | Cherry Bomb (Siobhan Quinn, #3) by Kathleen Tierney Category:Series